1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to technical fields including a printing apparatus capable of performing printing on a print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there have been proposed a variety of tape printing apparatuses of the type in which a roll sheet holder with a lengthy roll sheet wound thereon is removably stored. In a tape printing apparatus of this type, the roll sheet wound on the roll sheet holder is drawn out and transferred by the driving of a platen roller, print data such as characters and graphics are printed with a thermal head that is pressed to the platen roller. The printed roll sheet is cut off by a cutting mechanism into a desired length, and the cut-off sheet is discharged from a sheet discharge port to the outside.
As a cutting mechanism, a so-called “guillotine cutter” including a stationary blade and a movable blade is known. The stationary blade is provided along a full width of a width direction on one side of the roll sheet. The movable blade slides relative to the stationary blade and, concurrently, moves along the thickness direction of the roll sheet. The roll sheet that is cut by the guillotine cutter is formed of, for example, a release paper sheet which is releasably adhered to the reverse face of the sheet via an adhesive. When the roll sheet is cut off, however, there may occur a case in which the adhesive adheres to the movable blade. In this case, for example, the cut-off sheet is jammed due to the adhesive stuck to the movable blade, and hence part of a previously cut-off sheet may be cut off again at the time of cutting off a subsequent sheet. As a technique to prevent such a case, there is known a sheet cutter in which a non-stick coating is applied on a blade material, thereby making it possible to prevent the adhesive from adhering to the blade material (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-190280, for example).